


Turn the Page

by AllyUnabridged



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Rogue to turn the page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just can't take it anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men. I'm just playing in their sandbox. No copyright infringement intended. Too bad they didn't decide to have the characters do this or I wouldn't have to write it. This isn't a songfic, but I got the general idea from the George Strait song "Wrapped."

He’s leaving again, probably for a long time. I should be running outside, begging him to stop, reconsider, stay. I should be screaming, crying, shouting. Instead, I turn away from the closed door. The air is warm, but my heart has turned to ice. I shiver.

There is nothing left of my love for him. I can’t remember when it died. When did I stop being angry that he wanted every woman except me? When did I quit crying for what would never be? All I know is that I’m tired, so tired of my feelings for him that I’m numb.

By the time he returns, if he does, I won’t be here. I’ve got plans of my own. I’m going to lose myself so well he’ll never find me because if I don’t, he’ll draw me back in again. I want to live my own life outside of his shadow. It’s time I turned the page.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sad. I'm sorry. Forgive me anyway? I'll post happier stuff next...maybe.


End file.
